Fireflies
by Genehh
Summary: Rated T for death. Ron remembers his past with Hermione .. It's a cute story, really


A/N: I really encourage you all to read the story while listening to the song mentioned: Fireflies Ron Pope... It's really good : )

Late in the evening, an old aged, grey haired Ronald Weasley sat next to the fire in his favorite chair, wearing his old worn jumper, dark slacks and glasses. A glass of firewhiskey sat in his left hand, his right hand rested on the chairs arm. His wife, Hermione Granger-Weasley, had passed away a few hours prior, and he was beside himself. He wasn t able to cry, he couldn t feel any emotions. He hadn t reacted when his children had come and gone, seeing that he wouldn t be speaking to them. He d brought the glass of firewhiskey up to his lips, and had taken a sip. The liquid burned down his throat, but he hadn t mind. He had needed to feel something other than the numbness he d felt for the last few hours since his dearly loved had passed. His mind started to wander as he listened to a song called Fireflies on the muggle radio and looked at the family pictures stuck on the wall.

_He'd just been on his first date with Hermione. The war was over, Voldemort defeated and Harry was alive and well. He was walking his new lover home after a night at the cinema his first experience. They had stopped at a park on the way back, and Hermione took her shoes off and started dancing in the grass, pulling her skirt off the ground, as to not step on it. She was smiling, and it started to rain. It wasn t a lot, just a small rain cloud, but she let go of her skirt and cupped her hands, as if to catch the rain drops. Even soaked, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen._

He smiled softly, shaking his head a bit before taking another sip of firewhiskey. He then remembered their first real fight, which happened about a year after they had gotten together.

_"Ronald, I will NOT tolerate this! You ve been an arse since we ve moved in together! You never listen, you make rude and hurtful comments and you ignore me!" She had said, with her arms flailing about. She was angry. No, she was _**livid.**_ When he hadn t made a move to say anything, she tisked (tsk) and started emptying out her drawers, shrinking her clothes to fit into her purse. Ron realized that she was planning to leave and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" he'd asked her. "Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving, Ronald. I thought you were ready for this relationship to take a step forward, I guess I was mistaken." She continued unloading the drawers into her purse, making a mental check-list of what was left to pack._

_He grabbed onto her arm. "You are doing no such thing. I love you too much to let you walk out of that door, Hermione." She stopped her wand waving, and glared at him over her shoulder, "you have a funny way of showing it" , she'd said. And that's when he decided to do it. He got down on one knee, in front of his love, and took out a small ring box. She gasped, and tried to pull her hand away from his, still awfully mad at him._

_"Hermione, love, I know I've been acting like a git for the past few months. I know I've been mean and hurtful towards you, and I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I'm just so scared of losing you that I just keep pushing you away from me. Please don'__t leave. I promise I'll try to be a better man for you; I'll try to be what you want me to be. I'll even wear silly old jumpers and read books to you when you re too tired to read them yourself. I just want us to be us. You know, Ron and Hermione, best friends and lovers. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've been so stressed out about it that I've been a prick, and I've forgotten how you interpret everything that's happening. All of that is to say that I love you, and I want you to be my wife. Marry me, Hermione; make me the happiest man on earth. He waited for her answer. After a couple of beats, he looked up at her, and he saw her wide eyes and her hand in front of her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood, unresponsive to his declaration of love and commitment._

_"If you don't want to, I understand... I'm being selfish. But I do love you, Hermione, so much that it hurts inside." He stood and started to put the ring box back into his pocket. "Yes, Ron, I will marry you, you git!" He looked at her, and smiled as he saw her eyes, light up and happy, as she smiled, showing off her perfect white teeth. She giggled as he slid the ring on her finger, and took her in his arms, sealing the proposal with a kiss. Yes, everything was going to be fine._

He shook his head a bit, laughing along with the memory. Of course, not everything would be fine. They fought so many times after that, but everything always ended up well. They always worked through their problems together. The next memory was one that he cherished.

_He stood at the alter, fidgeting as he waited for the ceremony to start. Harry was standing with him, as was Neville. The tent was full of people, mostly his family and friends, mixed in with Order members and teachers from Hogwarts. The music started, and out came Luna, walking down the aisle, closely followed by a very pregnant Ginny. Ron was starting to get nervous, wanting to see his beautiful bride. And that s when he saw her, walking down the aisle with her father on one side, and her mother on the other. Harry nudged him, laughing a bit when he saw his best friends expression. She s beautiful he had whispered. The ceremony was quickly finished and they spent the evening laughing and dancing with the guests._

And soon after, he thought of the birth of his children, sending them off to Hogwarts, the time he spent working for George and the joke shop, the time he worked as an auror, and the times he spent with his dear Hermione. He took off his glasses to wipe his tears away. Dumbledore knows how hard it was for him. He thought of his family. Only Ginny and Harry were left now. All their children had grown to be wonderful adults, and they gave them beautiful grand-children. His little Rose had married Scorpius Malfoy. He had hated the boy, but he grew on him and in the end, he couldn t see another man for his little girl.

Ronald Weasley sighed. He wiped his tears one last time. He felt so lost without his beautiful Hermione. He didn't know what to do anymore. Softly, under his breath, he whispered I love you, Hermione and closed his eyes. He took one last breath before his soul left his body, leaving to join the one of his one and only love. In the background, the radio could still be heard, faintly, as the last of the song played.

"Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths. Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last, that's why fireflies flash"

The End

A/N: I haven t really been inspired for the past few years or so But after hearing the song again this morning, I couldn t do anything else but write It took a little bit of time to write it, but since I m at work, I kind of have to do work at the same time ;) I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope it s not too sad for you I shed a few tears after writing and re-reading myself. I m sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I am a French-Canadian, after all! ; ) Review, please?


End file.
